Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi are once again separated on their new journey, but this time their hearts are tested. Will Riku fall back into the darkness? Will they all be reunited again? The Organization XIII have been returned. . .more inside. SorxKai RixOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Kokoro and Makoto, they are made up characters.

**_Summary_:** The Title: _Anna ni issho datta no ni_ means "We were so close together." Sora, Riku, and Kairi are once again seperated on their new journey, but this time their hearts are tested. Will Riku fall back into the darkness? Will they all be reunited again? Just a tiny bit of darkness can consume the light within. The Organization XIII have been returned with the power of darkness, but this time Xemnas has a new trick up his sleeve.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter One:**

_Long-Lived  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Sora looked at the letter he received from King Mickey in his hand._ 'This will never end, but at least Riku and Kairi will be beside me to help me.' _Sora thought as he looked up at the blue skies as cotton candy clouds rolled on. He often thought about how Riku and Sora finally revealed their true feelings, how they wanted to be like each other. Kairi saw Sora on the little island from the beach, she noticed he would sometimes be lost in his thoughts and look at the sky, its pretty ironic how is name means sky and it seems that he was always lost into it.

"Sora. . ." Kairi whispered, she was a bit concerned for the fifteen year old. A sixteen year old silver haired boy came walking up to her, he definitely taller then the fifteen year old girl, who had been his friend during childhood.

Riku placed a hand on Kairi which caused her to turn around to see his smile and slight nod, "He'll be fine." Riku assured her as she smiled and nodded her head as well. They have been on the island for two months now, but their minds never forgotten their journeys.

**:-:o:-: At Night :-:o:-:**

Riku laid in his room, into a deep slumber. He would constantly dream of the darkness that had consumed him those months ago. In this dream, Riku was floating in darkness, he could still hear those words Zexion tormented him with:

"_You hated being an islander, cut off from other worlds. So you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands. YOU did that! And now you belong to the darkness. Look at what you are!_"

Riku winced as his body was still, he could barely move its as if the darkness had him tangled in a web. He cried in pain only to hear his voice echo until he saw a bright light and an image of Mickey appeared as the King spoke to him:

"_Your darkness belongs to you. Just like your light. Until now, I thought darkness was nothing but bad. But my time with you made me change my mind. You've chosen a road I never thought of. Light and Dark, back to back. With you, they mingle in a way no one's ever seen before. I want to see where that road leads. And if it's okay, I want to walk the road with you._"

Everything seem to brightened and Riku was able to escape his dream. Riku sat up panting heavily as sweat beads rolled down his head. He looked around in his dark room as the Moonlight shined through the window. Riku was lost in darkness and light, he hated that he was confused but Mickey had made it seem like it wa a good thing, and he had someone who could understand him. Riku sighed.

**:-:o:-: With Sora :-:o:-:**

Sora couldn't sleep, he had a number of days when this would happen. He constantly thought about Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, also all his other friends in Radiant Garden and in other worlds. At time he would often dream about Axel, he wondered if he felt a familiarization with Axel because of Roxas, and he sometimes often wished if he could free Roxas and Namine.

"I'm not tired, I'm so bored. What can I do at a time like this?" Sora groaned as he scratched the back of his head, he hated when he couldn't sleep because boredom filled the dark room, "I wonder if Kairi and Riku often can't sleep like me, Riku can overcome anything so I doubt it." He looked out the window, he could still remember when he saw Kairi during the meteor shower, when they were younger. He smiled at the memory. Then all of sudden he decided to read the letter again, he jumped out of his bed and to his dresser and picked up the rolled paper, he unrolled it and read the King's words once more:

_Dear Sora, Riku, Kairi,_

_I'm sorry to tell you this paradise won't last much longer, I'm going to need your help again. This is a very serious problem. I hope you guys will pull through to me for a third time._

_Thanks ya'll,_

_Mickey_

_P.S. Sora and Riku, be careful._

Sora wondered what would arise from the darkness this time, another organization, another Xehanort heartless or nobody, or even worse then that. The very thought made him angry and confused. He placed the letter down and looked at his reflection, he noticed how much he aged after all this time.

**:-:o:-: The World That Never Was :-:o:-:**

A spiky red haired boy stood there in his black cloak, he looked at his glove covered hands._ 'How is this possible? I don't understand.'_ He thought as his green eyes looked around at the place he use to call home. He placed his right hand over his chest, where he wished a heart would be. Fortunately it was there, a heart pounding in his chest. He smiled, he was just like Sora and his friends, he was real, not a nobody.

"But if I have a heart and returned, this means Xemnas and the others have too. I have to find Sora, hopefully Roxas will be with him." Axel raised his left hand in front of him as a dark portal opened and he walked through.

* * *

_**Other Information**_:

Read and Review,

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Kokoro and Makoto, they are made up characters.

**_Summary_:** The Title: _Anna ni issho datta no ni_ means "We were so close together." Sora, Riku, and Kairi are once again separated on their new journey, but this time their hearts are tested. Will Riku fall back into the darkness? Will they all be reunited again? Just a tiny bit of darkness can consume the light within. The Organization XIII have been returned with the power of darkness, but this time Xemnas has a new trick up his sleeve.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Two:**

_Perseverance  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Sora was on Destiny Islands, a bit restless at the moment. He looked at the ocean water in front of him, he inhaled the clear water's smell. At that moment he could feel and hear someone walking behind him, he turned to see Riku walking in the secret cave next to the small waterfall, Sora followed behind him silently. He looked at Riku who was kept his gaze on the enigmatic door. Riku walked closer to it and ran his hand down the wooden door. Sora then saw Kairi walk next to him, she stood beside Sora and looked at their older friend questioningly but it only took an instant before the door flew open, Riku jumped back as he was sucked into the vortex the door had inside, he, Sora, and Kairi were pulled in. Kairi opened her ocean blue eyes, she looked around as she saw no sight of Sora or Riku.

"Kairi?" Yuffie asked as Kairi turned to the black hair, female ninja. Kairi realized, she was separated from her friends again.

"Yuffie. . ." Kairi trailed off.

"Follow me, before the nobodies come." Yuffie grabbed her hand as they ran towards the Restoration Committee room.

**:-:o:-: With Sora :-:o:-:**

Sora fluttered his eyes opened and rubbed the side of his head that was aching. He looked around remembering the place, he was in the garden of the King's castle. He ran over to the castle doors which was opened for him, he went to the throne room and saw Minnie, Daisy, Donald, and Goofy. Sora ran to Donald and Goofy with a grin on his face as they did the same, they embraced each other happily until they saluted to the Queen. Minnie chuckled as she kept her smile.

"The King knew you would be here." Queen Minnie smiled at the fifteen year old, who looked confused as ever. Then all of a sudden a black portal appeared in between them, Axel revealed himself. Axel smiled mischievously at Sora, who smiled at him. As soon as he saw Axel, he remembered when he did his suicidal attack, when they were trapped in Betwixt and Between to help Sora pass through into the World That Never Was, the home of Organization XIII .

"Axel!" Sora shouted as he ran over to Axel. Axel only did his famous grins.

"Hey, you got it memorized, good job Sora. Where's Roxas?" Axel asked as Sora pointed to his heart. Axel looked at the boy confused, he used his forefinger to scratch behind his ear, "Huh?"

"Inside me, I want to help bring him out but I think I need Kairi to do that." Sora explained as Axel frowned a bit, he really wanted to see his old friend again.

"Well, I'll be joining you." Axel said as Sora looked confused.

"Why?" Sora asked, "Aren't you going to go back to the Organization?"

"No way, little man! I have a heart now, I'm not a nobody anymore. And I'm turning my back on the Organization like Roxas, Xemnas never cared about us." Axel patted Sora's back, "I help ya before and I'll help you again."

"Are you sure we can trust him Sora?" Donald asked giving Axel a glare.

"Garsh. He did help Sora before, why would he breatray him again?" Goofy asked as Donald looked over at him.

"Right, and its betray." Donald corrected as Goofy just chuckled.

"Lets get down to business first, fellas." Minnie finally spoke as they boys turned their attention to her.

**:-:o:-: With Riku :-:o:-:**

Riku groaned as he sat up, his back was aching. His eyes widened as he was in the World That Never Was, the buildings still stood tall after he remembered them being destroyed._ 'How is this possible?!' _He thought as he then saw a boy with a Sitar.

"Yo!" The boy cried as Riku stood up and saw the golden blond.

"Demyx?" Riku looked utterly confused, "Your suppose to be. . ."

"Dead? I know right, its like I'm sorta of a rock star zombie y'know." Demyx chuckled as Riku shook his head, "What's strange is, I have a heart now, y'know." Demyx confusedly said as Riku looked at the boy as if he was mad.

"What?!" Riku shouted as Demyx shrugged.

"Will you relax?!" Demxy told the silvered haired boy. Riku let out a small chuckle.

"You want a battle?" Riku asked as Demyx shook his head.

"I'm not really into fighting, y'know. I don't like Xemnas as much as the next guy, how about we join forces, eh?" He asked as Riku nodded.

"Good. Don't take things lightly as you did when you were suppose to pursue Sora, too much carefree attidude will kill you again." Riku warned.

"I had the experience y'know, so I know already." Demyx furrowed his brow as the two walked off.

"So, everyone has returned?" Riku asked.

Demyx turned to Riku as they walked. "Only some."

"Tell me the names." Riku demanded as Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Luxord, Sai'x, Xemnas, Xaldin, Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, and Maxluria, the others aren't there. Still dead I guess, Organization VIII is more like it, y'know." Demxy laughed at his own joke which Riku did not find humorous. Demyx laughed died down and he regained his composure.

**:-:o:-: With Kairi :-:o:-:**

Kairi stood in the Restoration Committee room with Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, and Cloud.

Aerith noticed the silence and decided to ask a quesiton first,"How did you get here?" Aerith asked.

"Me and Sora were watching Riku look at the door in the secret cavern, it opened the first time we went to different worlds. It opened on its own and pulled us in, then I woke up here." Kairi explained.

"Hm. So, this, uh door. . .is a gate for ya guys to go to other worlds I see." Cid said as he began typing on the computer, Cloud looked at Aerith who was into her little daze, probably processing what happened. She had her left hand's forefinger on her chin, her emerald eyes looking past Kairi, and her right hand under her left arm's elbow.

"Can you try to find Sora and Riku?" Kairi asked as Tifa kicked down the door before walking in.

"I love making a grand entrance." Tifa giggled as Kairi chuckled. Cid stood from his chair.

"I JUST FIXED THAT DOOR!" Cid growled as Aerith snickered along with Yuffie.

Tifa placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head forward a bit. "Sorry, but it was locked. I knocked but nobody didn't hear it." Tifa shrugged.

"Whateva, ya goin' to fix it this time." Cid sat back at his chair.

Tifa removed her right hand from her waist and waved her hand, "Yeah, Yeah. Quiet old geezer." Cid typed forcefully on the keyboard.

"Hey, don't break the computer Cid." Leon warned as Kairi sat on the small stair, Merlin then appeared.

"Oh, hello Kairi." Merlin greeted the girl with a smile.

"Hello Merlin." Kairi spoke softly as her mind drifted off to her lost friends.

**:-:o:-: With Sora :-:o:-:**

They were all in the Library of the castle.

"The King has explained that somehow, someone has made some nobodies return." Minnie explained as Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Axel listened, "As you can see from Axel's appearance, some have hearts but others are still nobodies, mostly the ones who seem to have good intentions have hearts." Sora nodded in understanding.

"Well, that means all the work we did before, all the fights we'll have to do again." Sora sighed.

Donald then looked at the upset Sora, "What about Xemnas?"

Minnie frowned as she looked at them, "I'm afraid he's a bit stronger then before, and is using darkness and light to complete his failed mission."

"Garsh. Darkness and Light?" Goofy asked as Donald growled in frustration. Daisy only shook her head in disappointment.

"Mhm. I'm afraid this will be a very dangerous mission." Minnie looked at Sora, his face then brightened with determination.

"Alright, we'll do this! It should be easier with Axel's help, and the ones who have hearts might want to help us! And with Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and the King, we can do this without a sweat!" Sora exclaimed with courage filtered in his voice.

"Axel never betrays a friend, got it memorized?" Axel looked at Sora.

"Got it, maybe Roxas and Namine will help if. . .I can somehow release them." Sora looked down at his chest with his right hand into a fist near his heart.

* * *

_**Other Information**_:

Read and Review,

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Kokoro and Makoto, they are made up characters.

**_Summary_:** The Title: _Anna ni issho datta no ni_ means "We were so close together." Sora, Riku, and Kairi are once again separated on their new journey, but this time their hearts are tested. Will Riku fall back into the darkness? Will they all be reunited again? Just a tiny bit of darkness can consume the light within. The Organization XIII have been returned with the power of darkness, but this time Xemnas has a new trick up his sleeve.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Three:**

_Revealing  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Xemnas stared at his work of art, he looked at the glass of liquid as a human formed body was floating in it, her hands were folded as if she was doing a prayer, her breast, backside, and northern region were covered by bandages. Her hair was a blue black color and it was long, it ended to her knees. Her hair floated wildly as her eyes were closed, her face revealing a peaceful look. She had a red ring and a blue ring on her fingers before the pinky. She also had one black wing on the left side and one white wing on the other, darkness and light was she. Xemnas smiled, he used some power of Kingdom Hearts into a heart he recently found. He created his very on, Kingdom Heart's Goddess. He would use her to make his own world. He typed in some data into the computer and watched the girl slowly opened her eyes, revealing their pale blue-silver color. He smiled, evilly.

"You are going to make everything worth while, my Goddess." Xemnas spoke softly as the girl kept her eyes half lidded, she was still in her position, "You cannot speak yet I see, you will progress into the great being of all! You will complete my mission of the knew world! Nobodies will have their place in this wretched universe."

**:-:o:-: With Riku :-:o:-:**

"Do you know what Xemnas is planing?" Riku asked as the boy played with his Sitar.

"No. I didn't stick around long enough, the place sickens me anyway, y'know!" Demyx shouted, Riku realized what he meant. _'He really hates them, but I don't blame them. They used him and they didn't care if he died, their plan was all falling to piece.'_

"Sorry I asked." Riku looked at the boy from the corner of his eyes, Demyx just smiled.

"Its okay, don't worry y'know! We'll take him down with Roxas and your friends, right?" The blond asked as Riku nodded.

"We'll be seeing them soon, but for now I need you act like your in an alliance with Xemnas, we have to get inside information." Riku looked up at the forever nighttime sky.

"Argh. Fine, I guess." Demyx growled, "Y'know, I'll go now and you figure out a way to find your friends." Demyx looked at the silver haired boy as he nodded.

"Alright, later!" Riku ran off as Demyx went through the dark portal he just opened.

**:-:o:-: With Sora :-:o:-:**

He was in a Gummi ship with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Axel.

"Hm. So where do we go first?" Sora asked as Axel shrugged.

"Chyuck! We're going to Radiant Garden, like we always do." Goofy smiled as Sora nodded.

"Radiant Garden? I don't remember it." Axel looked confused, "But hey, as long as we destroy that damned Xemnas and who ever bought him back."

"Right." Goofy said. They disembarked at the world their other main friends were on, Sora jumped out of the Gummi ship in a hurry as he smiled, he was now in the Marketplace where all the shops are located. Down the stairs past the item shop is the Borough, which seems to be a residential area and where Merlin's House is located. It's also the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee's base of operations. Axel, Donald, and Goofy ran behind.

"Sora! Wait up!" Axel panted, "Having a human body is tiring, how do you people cope with this?!" Axel felt sweat beads going down his head, "Ew. This stuff stinks!" Axel whined as Goofy and Donald snickered. Once Sora opened Merlin's door, he was greeted with warm smiles.

"SORA!" Yuffie jumped up and down excitedly, "How are ya?!" The female kunoichi asked as he shrugged.

"Fine I guess. Hey, have any of you guys seen Kairi or Riku?" Sora asked as Leon nodded.

"Kairi was here, she's in Ansem's computer room with Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa." Leon explained as Sora sighed of relief. '_At least Kairi is safe, and knowing she's around in a hurry like this is pretty awesome but, where is Riku?'_ The spiky brown hair boy thought.

"So, Riku isn't here?" He asked as Yuffie and Leon shook their heads.

"Oh. . ." Sora looked at the floor disappointed, "Where's Cid?" Sora asked.

"He's in the Computer room too, he's fixing the computer since it had on and off problems." Yuffie explained.

"We should be heading their anyway." Leon walked out the front door.

Sora, Axel, Donald, and Goofy followed the tall brunette man, as the female ninja analyzed the red head.

"Uh. Sora, who's this guy?" Yuffie asked as Sora laughed. Axel looked at the kunoichi strangely.

"Axel, got it memorized?" Axel said before Sora could say a thing, Sora smiled as they made their way through the Postern. The Postern leads to the Corridors under the castle which lead to Ansem's study. Ansem's study includes of his desk and personal library and his computer room. Kairi was standing their as Cid operated on the computer, Cloud kept his eyes fixated on Aerith who was in her thinking mode, she often like to figure out things whenever she was confused. Tifa stood on the right of Cloud, she would often stare at the blond, he was handsome for what she could see and one big idiot of confusion, but little did he know she loved him and was at times envious of Aerith who knows him so well. Tifa knew that if something would of happened to Aerith, Cloud would seek revenge with every ounce of his soul, it saddened her but she faced facts a long time ago.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted.

Kairi turned to look at her childhood friend, a smile graced her small pink lips. "Sora, your okay." She walked over to him as they stood face to face, Sora looked away as red tinted his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, I'm the chosen one! The Keyblade master, of course I'm okay." Sora proudly stated as Kairi giggled.

She then looked behind him and saw Axel, she was angry and confused, "What's he doing here?" Kairi asked.

"Hello Princess." Axel smiled.

"He's helping us, he helped me before on the way to The World That Never Was, and he wants to help us defeat Xemnas. He's best friends with Roxas, let him off the hook." Sora looked at the now calm Kairi, she waved at Donald and Goofy who greeted her with smiles. Cid continued to type at the computer and as soon as he stopped, he rubbed his nostrils with the back of his forefinger.

"Done." He sighed of relief, "It was acting up a bit but Tron and I seemed to have things working again."

"Tron!" Sora cried.

"Hello Sora." The computer spoke, Kairi was a bit bewildered and watched Sora who seemed happy as always.

"Can you help us find Riku?" Sora asked as Tron let out a small, 'hm'.

"I'll try!" Tron said as on the screen, you could see. 'Processing 12 Percent' Sora sighed, he was too anxious. He wanted his best friend, he wanted him _NOW_.

"Sora, Riku probably met up with the King for all we know." Aerith finally spoke, everyone turned their gaze to her, "King Mickey and Riku share a bond, they work well together. I'm pretty sure their together, because the King is not here." Aerith smiled, Sora knew she was right. Besides, Riku was older and strong enough to take care of himself.

**:-:o:-: With Riku :-:o:-:**

Riku was lost into this world, and ticked him off. He couldn't use darkness because he no longer belonged into the Dark Realm, so how could he escape. He heard a squeaky chuckle.

"Hey Riku, how ya doin'?" Out of the shadows was the lovable Mouse everyone knows and loves, King Mickey.

"Mickey!" Riku greeted him with a smile, Mickey nodded.

"I see Demyx is on our side, even Axel." Mickey looked around as Riku looked confused.

"Axel? Where is he anyway?" Riku asked.

Mickey looked up at the tall, muscular sixteen year old, "With Sora and Kairi, that's all I know so far." The King mouse then walked forward, "We should try and sneak our way into the castle, this is an important matter and Demyx can't handle it alone."

"I figured that, I wanted to go find Sora and the others." Riku assured the small mouse.

Mickey chuckled, "I should of know, but they will be here soon I believe." Riku turned around and followed the King.

Riku looked down as he walked beside his old friend, "How can we get inside?"

"We have others on our side Riku, they want revenge and the riddance of Xemnas as we do." Mickey smiled.

* * *

_**Other Information**_:

Read and Review,

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Kokoro and Makoto, they are made up characters.

**_Summary_:** The Title: _Anna ni issho datta no ni_ means "We were so close together." Sora, Riku, and Kairi are once again separated on their new journey, but this time their hearts are tested. Will Riku fall back into the darkness? Will they all be reunited again? Just a tiny bit of darkness can consume the light within. The Organization XIII have been returned with the power of darkness, but this time Xemnas has a new trick up his sleeve.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Four:**

_Shades Of Grey  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Xemnas had looked at his members that were left and on his side for what he could see. Luxord, Sai'x, Xaldin, Xigbar, Zexion, and Maxluria. Xemnas noticed the strange glares he had gotten from Maxluria and Zexion, he only smirked. '_I know they'll turn their back on me, but I'll use them to achieve my want.'_ The white haired man thought.

"I've created something far more imaginable, something Sora and his meddlesome and ignoramus friends cannot defeat." Xemnas spoke as he paced slowly back and forth in front of the six members. Sai'x arched an eyebrow as Luxurd looked bewildered.

"What do you mean?" Sai'x asked as Xemnas stopped with a grin on his face.

Xemnas then looked up at his fellow organization members, "Since darkness and light cannot be destroyed and others have thought it can't be created, but I have proved them wrong, I took the purest heart in the world and combined it with a dark heart. Darkness and Light is the heart and it instantly form into a human girl, the girl will behold extraordinary powers and her powers are capable of taking over Kingdom Hearts making it ours. We will belong because the world will be ours." The dark golden eyes nobody explained. Sai'x lips parted in shock. '_How is he able to do such a thing? This doesn't seem real.'_ The blue haired thought.

"And how do you know that you won't make the world yours, you said it would be ours before but we all died!" Zexion finally spoke, Maxluria looked at the brave black haired boy. Zexion was afraid, if Xemnas could create something with so much power...then Xemnas must of gained a large amount of power enough to do so. _'I can't play along with this traitor, I'll go on that boy Sora's side. I'll kill Xemnas and all who follow him! I have a heart, a body, I'm alive! Like I wanted to be and I gotten it without Xemnas's help, he killed us, all of us! Why can't Sai'x see that!' _He thought, Xemnas frowned.

"Its not my fault you let that boy kill you." Xemnas stated. Zexion knew it was true, but Xemnas knew Sora was strong.

"Tch. That's why he killed you too, eh? Because your weak just like the rest of us!" Zexion smirked, Xemnas frown became a scrowl. _'How dare he?! I found him and brought him here, and made him feel like he belonged! Now he taunts me and dare speak such ignorance?!'_

"Your a foolish boy, if you want to live I suggest you cut that tongue of yours." Xemnas glared at the boy, Zexion just walked off. Xemnas looked at Maxluria who seemed to be in deep thought._ 'Should I follow? He helped me with my plan before and he was right.' _The purple hair man thought, he looked at Xemnas who could read the confused on the boy's face. Xemnas only 'hmphed' This made Maxluria think he could leave. Sakura petals surrounded him as he disappeared, "Who else wants to defy me? Next time you'll see them they will be dead, back to nothing." Xemnas left the room as Xigbar, Xaldin, Sai'x, and Luxord looked at the ground, they were confused themselves. Riku had saw the whole thing, he was hiding behind a pillar. He walked silently into a room, it seemed to be a computer room. He looked at the girl, the girl's eyes were closed from what he could see. He slowly walked closer, he was afraid because she might be some mutated creature and might attack, he knows Xemnas is stronger then he was before. The girl's eyes opened, Riku looked in he pale blue-silver color.

"Hello?" Riku spoke as the girl looked at him, her eyes were opened only half way. Riku scratched the back of his head, "Tch. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to." The girl moved, her hands separated out of their prayer form, she reached her right hand out to him, Riku looked confused. He could feel his heart pulsating faster, stronger, and painfully. He groaned as he moved his his hands weakly to his shirt pulling on it from the pain. The Kingdom Heart goddess had blue sprinkles of light floating inside of him.

"Shades of Grey. In this world where some pray, black and white will combine and make gray. The boy of hair with silver, eyes that match a clear river. His heart in between, he is the man who has seen shades of Grey." She spoke softly, Riku's pain cease as he looked up at her. The pain just instantly stopped after she stopped speaking, he got up. 'What did she do to me?' He thought. He walked over toward the glass. He closed his eyes as she pulled his hand back that now formed a fist and punched the glass causing the clear liquid to pour out onto the keyboard causing it to malfunction. He took a chair and smashed more of the glass until she fell out, he caught her. He ran off with her as the alarm went off.

**MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION! TEST DATA HAS BEEN ERASED! **

"Damn!" Riku said as he carried the girl bridal style, he ran out another way and ran down the halls has dusk appeared everywhere. Riku looked both ways, he could either get caught and die or jump down and see if he can land somewhere or fight the dusk and put her in danger. He let out a long sign and looked over at the railing of the stair case, he jumped over it before the dusk could attack. At that moment he felt darkness surround him. When he opened his eyes, Zexion, Maxluria, and Demyx stood before him.

"Yo!" Demxy greeted the boy, he cracked a small smile.

"Thanks." Riku said as he looked down at the girl, her eyes were closed but her body was still covered in bandages, he blushed as he felt her warm soft skin rub against his arms.

"Who's that?" Demyx asked.

Riku looked away, making his red cheeks go back to their normal color, "I don't know, I found her in the lab." He, Maxluria, Demyx, and Zexion walked towards the exit.

"She's the girl that Xemnas created with hearts of dark and light." Zexion finally pieced together Demxy then slapped himself on his forehead.

"Yeah, that's right! But I didn't know she'd be this hot and why would he make a girl anyway?" Demyx asked as Maxluria and Riku rolled their eyes.

Zexion looked at the blond with an annoyed explanation, "Do I look like Xemnas to you? That bastard probably had sick thoughts. Maybe he would use her physically even though I'm pretty sure he can't be able to do, you know. . .**_'it'_**" Zexion emphasized as Demyx chuckled.

"Right, oh Max do you have a heart too?" Demyx asked as Maxluria nodded his head.

Riku stopped walking, "Wait. You all have hearts? Your body are like humans. . .?" Riku slowly asked, a bit intense.

"Yeah. We don't know why either." Zexion said as they continued to walk again, they were not in the city.

"So where are we going?" Maxluria asked.

Riku looked around looking for the mouse who was nowhere in sight, "We should probably go. . ." Riku trailed off, he didn't know where to go, where could they possibly go? "We should go to Neverland." Riku looked ahead.

Zexion looked at the boy curious, "Why do you want to go there?"

Riku looked at Zexion, who was about few inches shorter then him. "Because Xemnas would never expect it." Maxluria nodded his head as the portal was already open and ready for them, they walked through going to Peter Pan's home.

**:-:o:-: With Sora and Kairi :-:o:-:**

"We need to hunting, we need to find Riku!" Sora shouted, he was being far more impatient. Kairi looked at the brunette who was really worried about their older best friend.

"Calm down Sora." Yuffie said as Sora took in deep breaths and exhaled slowly.

Leon rolled his eyes as he looked at Sora, "Riku can take care of himself, I'm sure of it." Cloud looked at Leon, he had his arms folded as he leaned his back on the wall inside of the Restoration Committee room. Just then, the door opened revealing a small mouse.

"The King!" Donald and Goofy shouted in a unision.

"Shhh!" Mickey glared at the two who looked down in embarrassment.

"What are you doing here Mickey?" Sora asked as Donald hit Sora for not addressing the King the respectful way, but Sora sure didn't care at the moment.

"I just came back from seeing Riku not too long ago." Mickey explained as Sora smiled.

"He's alright? Why isn't he with you?!" Sora questioned the mouse.

Mickey walked a little bit inside of the house completely as Aerith shut the door and walked back next to Cloud, as he was in the middle of her and Tifa.

"He's fine Sora, we'll meet with him soon." Mickey decided to finish the conversation, Sora frowned but accepted the fact that Riku was fine.

Kairi looked over at Sora then at the King, "What are we going to do now?" She asked.

"First, we'll visit Twilight town, it seems to have reappeared and has been a FULL world all of a sudden. I do not understand but maybe if we visit Yen Sid after observing it we might find out." Mickey said as Sora nodded. Tifa looked up at Cloud, his blue eyes weren't visible since his eyes were closed. She smiled as she saw him peaceful expression.

"Why are you staring at me?" Cloud asked as Tifa instantly looked away, Aerith looked at them from the corner of her eyes.

"No reason, what are you talking about anyway? I was looking at the wall." Tifa placed her hands on her hips.

Cloud opened his left eyes and looked down at her brown eyes, "Whatever." He muffled as he closed it and went back into his light slumber. Aerith giggled, Cloud was so dense when it came to women. Tifa glared at Aerith, she caught her perspective the wrong way. Tifa stormed off, slamming the door behind her. Everyone gazed at hte door with confusion and then back at Cloud. Cloud opened his eyes as he feel holes burning him. "I did nothing." He merely said as they all shrugged except for Leon and Aerith. Aerith could only smile. _'He is so dense.'_

* * *

_**Other Information**_:

Read and Review,

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

But I do own Kokoro Otome, she is a character I made and Makoto Itou.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Five:**

_Never-ending_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Riku sighed as they were inside the humble abode of Peter Pan. The boy willing accepted them once Riku explained and apologized for what happened last year on Captain Hook's ship, Peter laid the girl to rest in his bed.

"So. Uhm. Fellas, why is the girl like that?" Peter asked as the venturing three looked at each other.

"Well, she was like that when we found her." Zexion coughed as Demyx laughed nervously.

Peter looked at the girl then back at them, "Really? What a shame! I'll tell Tink to get her some of those girly clothes." He smiled as Riku nodded.

"Thanks." Riku looked at the blue-black haired girl, she hadn't opened her eyes since the last time she spoke. It bothered him. He wanted to know if she knew what she was and what did she know.

"Tink! Where are ya Tink?!" Peter shouted as the bright blond pixie flew into the room, she looked at the boys and then at Peter.

"Can ya find some clothes for our guest?" He asked as Tinkerbell looked confused, she looked at the bandaged girl and her face was red. Tinkerbell was furious. She flew out the window, dashing. Maxluria and Zexion took note of the heated fairy. At that moment, the lost boys made their way in**.** Tootles (Skunk costume) Tootles is the humblest Lost Boy because he often misses out on their violent adventures. Although he is often stupid in voice and demeanor, he is always the first to defend Wendy when she was around. Nibs (Bunny costume)- Nibs is described as gay and debonair, probably the bravest Lost Boy.Slightly (Fox costume)Slightly is the most conceited because he believes he remembers the days before he was "lost". He is the only Lost Boy who "knows" his last name - he says his pinafore had the words "Slightly Soiled" written on the tag. He cuts whistles and flutes from the branches of trees, and dances to tunes he creates himself. Slightly is apparently a poor make-believer. He blows big breaths when he feels he is in trouble, and he eventually leads to Peter's almost-downfall. Curly (Bear costume). Cubby is the most troublesome Lost Boy. The Twins (also known as Marmaduke and Binky(Raccoon costumes)- First and Second Twin know little about themselves - they are not allowed to, because Peter Pan does not know what Twins are. First Twin is a mighty dancer, who loves to wear a dunce cap.

**:-:o:-: With Sora :-:o:-:**

Sora walked in the familiar place of Twilight Town, he could hear Roxas speaking inside his head._ 'My home. . .Sora, lets go find Hayner, Pence, and Olette and see if they remember.'_ Roxas pleaded. Sora nodded as Kairi looked at Sora who was lost in the thought, Axel smiled remember the place, the place where he last saw his friend. They made their way to the hangout and saw Olette running out but she and Sora crashed into each other.

"I'm so sorry!" The emerald eyed girl apologized, when she looked up her smile brightened, "Sora! Kairi!"

"Hey Olette, what's going on around here?" Sora asked as he helped the girl up and she brushed the back of her pants.

"Me and the boys were trying to find Roxas, we just suddenly remembered that he was gone and we miss him." Olette looked down, Kairi smiled but Namine wasn't sounding so sympathetic.

Sora smiled as he could feel warmth radiating from his heart, he knew it was from Roxas. "I can tell you where he is but, you might not believe me." Sora said as Olette looked confused. Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Axel followed behind Sora and Kairi with Olette inside the hangout.

**:-:o:-: With Riku :-:o:-:**

Riku yawned, he has awoken from his uncomfortable slumber. He saw the goddess standing, examining her clothing. Her dress was grey and it ended three inches above the knee with a white bustier, on her feet were grey flat shoes that had straps criss-crossing up to her knees. On her arms were silver armlets, one on each upper arm. Around her neck was a heart-shaped moon, it resembled Kingdom Hearts, but it was made out of a diamond. Cerulean eyes met pale blue-silver ones. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Your awake, are you able to speak?" The silvered hair boy asked, the girl looked at him curiously as if had was speaking another language. Riku sighed, it was pointless. At that moment Nibs came in the room, smiling as the girl was awake, she was like Wendy to him and he was dying for a lullaby.

"Hi, can you sing to us and the boys?" Nibs asked. Riku watched as the girl smiled, Nibs took her hand and led her to the room, Riku followed behind precociously. The girl sat on a bed where Peter had let her sleep. Nibs sat on her lap as the others boy were in their beds, sitting up and waiting for her to sing. Nibs watched as the girl looked at them all, her lips parted and words flowed out of her mouth as gentle as a cool summer breeze:

_Shades of grey wherever I go,  
The more I find out the less that I know.  
Black and white is how it should be,  
But shades of grey are the colors I see._

_Now with the wisdom of years, I try to reason things out  
And the only people I fear are those who never have doubts  
Save us all from arrogant men, and all the causes they're for  
I won't be righteous again  
I'm not that sure anymore_

_Shades of grey are all that I find,  
When I look to the enemy line.  
Black and white was so easy for me  
But shades of grey are the colors I see._

_I remember when the answers seemed so clear  
We had never lived with doubt or tasted fear.  
It was easy then to tell truth from lies  
Selling out from compromise.  
Who to love and who to hate,  
The foolish from the wise._

_But today there is no day or night  
Today there is no dark or light.  
Today there is no black or white,  
Only shades of gray._

_It was easy then to know what was fair,  
When to keep and when to share.  
How much to protect your heart  
And how much to care._

Nibs cuddled up against her, his head in her soft and perky breasts which caused Riku to blush a bit, her voice was amazing though and she had finally reacted to something. The girl laid Nibs down in his bed. The girl walked to the doorway which Riku was leaning on.

"Thank you." She spoke, a smile was on her face but a look of bewilderment was on his. He grabbed her wrist before she tried to leave, the girl's pale blue-silver eyes looked at him.

"What's your name? What do you know?" He asked.

The blue-black haired girl looked around innocently, trying to sum up words. "My name is Kokoro."

"Kokoro?" He smiled as she nodded instantly. "Kokoro where do you come from, do you know?" He asked.

"I am an abomination to this world. I was created to let everyone without hearts or soul, no darkness and light, Nobodies, to take over the world." Kokoro spoke gently. She knew her place in the world and Riku hated it, he wished she didn't have to go through with this.

"White resembles Light and Black resembles Darkness, but I am not either or I am in between. I am light and darkness, I am grey." She walked off leaving Riku in a daze, this girl was strange, very strange.

**:-:o:-: With Sora :-:o:-:**

"So, Roxas is apart of you and inside of you?" Hayner asked, still a bit shocked and confused. Sora nodded his head.

"So. . .he can't come out?" Pence asked as Sora shrugged.

Kairi looked at Sora who sat on the chair of the sofa she sat on. "I don't know but I'm going to try to figure out a way." Sora nodded.

* * *

**Other Information:** I do not, I repeat, I do not own that song. I took shades of grey from Monkees and Billy Joel and switched them up together. 3**  
**

Write a good review and stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

But I do own Kokoro Otome, she is a character I made and Makoto Itou.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Six:**

_Wake Me Up, When this Nightmare Ends_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Sora held out his hand, Kairi looked at it oddly as everyone watched the two. Goofy and Donald looked anticipated along with Roxas, would Sora's crazy idea work?

"You ready Kairi?" Sora asked as Kairi nodded and took Sora's hand, they closed their eyes as light radiated out of their bodies. Sora cringed in pain along with Kairi that made their hands grip tighter. Hayner gasped as he saw Roxas in a spirit like form back out of Sora. Olette watched as a blond hair, pale, tall girl like spirit released itself out of Kairi. The spirits started to take from and fell on their backs, their face showing fatigue.

"ROXAS!" Hayner and Axel shouted in a unison, they looked at it each other angrily as if they were rivals. Sora and Kairi let go of each others hands, breathing heavily as their body felt sore down to their souls. Namine sat up and looked around, she was surprised that Sora's idea actually worked because she doubted it would. Roxas sat up to be greeted with a giant hug from the red haired boy. Axel could feel tears burning his emerald colored eyes.

"Roxas. . ." Axel sighed, Roxas hugged his old friend back.

Roxas smiled, he was happy that he could feel tears swelling up in his ocean blue hues, "Its okay Axel, I'm here." Namine and Kairi stood side by side, smiling at the reunion. Sora felt great, not only did his plan work friends were reunited once again if only he and Riku could be reunited.

**:-:o:-: With Riku :-:o:-:**

Kokoro had wondered off, she was in the forest studying her new surroundings. Even though Riku told her to stay close by she refused to be kept indoors and miss out on the world behind those closed doors. Kokoro smiled as she saw a bird grace itself on her shoulder, it was a beautiful robin.

"Hello there, am I that beautiful that you wish to stay on my shoulder?" Kokoro spoke softly as the bird chirped. At that instant a shadow rose from the ground, she gasped as she stepped back just to feel an arm strangling her waist.

"Your coming with me." A deep voice spoke, she tilted her head back to see a man with long blue hair and bright amber eyes. It was Sai'x.

"L-Let me go!" Kokoro struggled but he was too strong, her lips trembled as she wanted to call out to Riku. She wanted him to save her.

Sai'x let his dusks attack the weak heartless that surrounded them, Sai'x dragged the girl down the island before placing a hand over the goddess' mouth, keeping her from screaming. Kokoro's blue-silver eyes looked around before her eyelids felt heavy.

_'Riku. . .'_

Her mind called for him, it just took an instant before the silver haired sixteen year old arrived, a fierce expression his face. Rage expressing from his stoic stare, his cerulean colored eyes locked on her for what seemed a minute before returning to Sai'x. Darkness consumed her as she fell intoa slumber.

"You've arrived." Sai'x smirked, he longed to fight the boy.

"Let her go and we'll take things the right way." Riku evily smiled, he raised his right hand as the 'Way to the Dawn' appeared in his hands, ready for him to fight. Sai'x let the dusks carry Kokoro and flee off. Riku growled. "You said to let her go, not for her to stay."

**&**

Riku panted heavily as he watched Sai'x lay defeated on the ground, he realized the man had not deteriorate into nothing but just seem unconscious. This made Riku think that Sai'x also had a heart. Riku ran in the direction of the dusk, his rage made his legs move a bit faster then they would any other time. He knew he should of stayed by the hard-headed girl's side.

**&**

Kokoro opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a cabin. Once she rose up from the bed she saw a man, what looked to be a pirate with a hook for a hand, his black curly hair shined as his hat was atop of his head. Kokoro held in her laugh as she examined his goofy attire which made the hook handed man glare at her.

"Do you find me amusing?" The pirate asked, playing with his curly mustache. Kokoro shook her head, she didn't know what the stranger was capable of and she was not willing to find out, "Thought so." He walked out of the cabin. Kokoro climbed off the bed and looked around.

"Riku. . ." The blue-black haired girl cried. "Please, be alright." Her hands took their prayer form as she closed her eyes, praying softly.

&

Riku growled as he stopped near the beach and saw a ship sailing away. Soon after a few minutes Zexion, Demyx, Maxluria, and Peter Pan appeared.

"Yo, where's Kokoro?" Demyx asked as Riku looked at the ground.

Zexion arched an eyebrow after folding his arms," Spill." He demanded.

"Sai'x came, we battled, the dusks took her away." Riku's cerulean eyes glared at the black haired ex-Organization member.

"Do you know where they could of went?" Maxluria asked as Riku turned his eyes to the ship, fixating them on it.

"In that ship that's sailing away, its Captain Hook's ship. I should know." Riku nodded as Zexion turned to look at the silver haired boy.

"Lets go." Zexion said as they went inside the dark portal.

**:-:o:-: With Sora :-:o:-:**

Roxas and Namine followed Sora, Kairi, Axel and the others, they were about to board the gummi ship, saying their goodbyes.

"I'll miss you guys, I'll visit at times though." Roxas waved to his old friends, smiling as Olette ran over to him and pecked his cheek. Namine's blue eyes looked glassy, Kairi frowned as she noticed Namine's stare. Roxas was blushing and hugged Olette while waving to Hayner and Pence before boarding the ship.

"Garsh. Where do we go now?" Goofy asked, helping Donald steer the ship. Sora thought for a moment, what world has he not visited in a while?

"Oh! How about Neverland?! We should check on Peter, Wendy, and Tinkerbell." Sora smiled, "Not to mention. . .I want Roxas, Namine, and Kairi to know how it feels to fly."

"Fly?" Kairi's voice revealed her shock and excitement.

Axel pouted and looked over at Sora, "So you don't want me to feel how it feels to fly?"

"Uh. Sure, why not?" Sora laughed nervously as Namine and Kairi giggled.

**&**

Kokoro pouted as she sat on the bed, there was nothing for her to do, no Riku to keep her company. This world was strange to her and he wasn't even there to explain her curious questions. Kokoro looked up at the ceiling, often she thought about the silvered hair boy. Her heart reacted to him differently then it would react to others, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing. The a old short, chubby man came in with a tray of tea and bread. He had silver hair, pincher like glasses, a blue and white stripped shirt that didn't cover his somewhat big belly, pants, and a red bandanna on his head.

"H-Here ya go ma'am." The old man said. Kokoro smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you. . .Mr. . ." Kokoro waited for the man to say his name. The old man chuckled.

"Mr. Smee, ma'am." He smiled as she nodded quickly, now understanding his name.

Kokoro bit a piece of the bread, she could tell it wasn't regular because it had a cinannom like taste to it, it made her taste buds dance. "Mr. Smee, I, Kokoro, thank you very much." Her pink small lips formed a smile making the old man blush.

"No, No problem Lady Kokoro." Mr. Smee left the cabin as she ate her bread happily.

**&**

Riku sighed as she looked around irritatedly at the ship, Captain Hooks men were busy dancing singing, drunk as ever. Zexion and Maxluria looked quite annoyed as well but Demyx decided to dance with them, he shook his hips side to side and punched his face in the air right on cue with the drunken pirates.

"SHAKE IT, OH, OH SHAKE IT! DON'T BREAK IT, BABY!" Demyx sang as Zexion covered his face.

"I do not know him, I do not known him, I certainly do not know him." Zexion chanted as Maxluria's right eye twitched nervously. Riku walked to the cabin without even trying to hide himself or be stealthy, whatever happens happened. He noticed the door of the cabin was locked, he knew she was in there. He punched the door fiercely, making the drunken men stop their song and look at him viciously.

"We'll finish them." Maxluria stated as Zexion smirked.

"Finally some action." Zexion grinned as Riku finally kicked down the door, Kokoro was asleep from what Riku could see. Riku smiled as he noticed she was fine, no scratch on her. Her face was peaceful, she looked comfortable. He slowly made his way to her just to be stopped by a hook in his face.

"Don't you dare." Captain Hook snarled.

* * *

**Other Information:** I do not, I repeat, I do not own that song. I took shades of grey from Monkees and Billy Joel and switched them up together. 3**  
**

Write a good review and stay tuned.


End file.
